The Great ForestClan Destiny
by Fanfictionfan0106
Summary: Forestclan fell many moons ago. Now one cat must gather the strength to unite all the decedents and kin to reunite the fallen clan. Join her as she completes her ultimate destiny. Please R&R! Honest reviews, please. Finally updated!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of Warriors, but I do own ForestClan and all it's cats. **

**THE GREAT FORESTCLAN DESTINY:**

**Part 1: The Rebirth of the Clan**

**Cats in the Forest**

Mist- very pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Smoke- dark gray tom with pale blue eyes(Mist's mate)

Maple- golden brown she-cat with brown patches(daughter of Mist and Smoke)

Moss- small gray and white tom with green eyes(son of Mist and Smoke )

Frost- white she-cat with silver paws(Moss's mate)

Grouper- small tabby and white tom-kit(son of Frost and Moss)

Lark- dark gray tom-kit(son of Frost and Moss)

Sky- fluffy white she-kit(daughter of Frost and Moss)

Night- black she-cat with pale gray tinged fur

Birch-pretty red tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

Sparrow- dark brown tabby tom

Dancer- ginger she-cat with yellowish-flecks(Sparrow's mate)

Shuffle- ginger and brown tom-kit(son of Sparrow and Dancer)

Echo- silver and black tabby she-cat with gray-tipped-tail

Shadow-black and brown tom(Echo's brother)

**Cats in the Twolegplace**

Rose- young pale gray she-cat with soft fur; kittypet

Mouse- young pale brown she-cat; rogue

Nana- dapple golden she-cat with amber eyes; kittypet

Butterfly- elderly tortoiseshell and silver she-cat; kittypet

Charger- elderly dark brown tom; loner

Mia- gray tabby she-cat; kittypet

Bonnie- a tabby she-kit(daughter of Mia)

Bobby- a red tom-kit(son of Mia)

Sammy- dark ginger tom; rogue

Sean- young dark gray tom with leafy-green eyes; rogue

Brownie- a pretty Siamese she-cat; kittypet

Blue- blue-gray tom; kittypet(Brownie's mate)

Rock- dark brown and white tom-kit(son of Brownie and Blue)

Morning- tortoiseshell she-kit(daughter of Brownie and Blue)

Sage- large gray tabby tom-kit(son of Brownie and Blue)

Prologue

The full moon above shimmered in the small pool. At the edge, a large tabby paced back and forth, his pelt covered in stars. Ferns rustled as a pale gray cat emerged. "Don't blame yourself, Brackenstar. There was nothing you could do to stop those snakes."

Brackenstar met her blue eyes. "I know, Blossomfoot, but if I hadn't sent our best warriors on patrol, this all might have been avoided. Now there is no ForestClan."

The she-cat licked mates ears, comforting him. "It's okay."

A third cat appeared. She was a dark cream with red paws. "Brackenstar, I think we put the clan back together."

Blossomfoot padded over to the she-cat. "What do you mean, Berrystep?"

"I mean, I just found a direct decedent of you. One of your kits survived and had kits and a cat named Mist is your great-great granddaughter. And more of our cats escaped the adders and have kin among rogues, loners, and even kittypets. ForestClan blood still lives on."

Brackenstar's eyes were clouded with grief. "Much of our blood was spilled the day of the attack. I watched my clan fall apart around me. Three of my own kits were eaten. Which one survived?"

Berrystep paused. "Waspkit. He lived as loner and eventually met a she-cat and she bore his kits. Now Mist is your kin and so are her kits. Just look." Berrystep motioned to the pool with a flick of her tail. A pale gray she-cat sat under a bush with two newborn kits; one was golden brown and the other was small gray and white.

Brackenstar brightened. "She could just bring the clan back and make them the dominant cats again. We shall contact her and give her necessary orders."

Berrystep nodded. "Through the mist, the forest will rise again."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of Warriors, but I do own ForestClan and all it's cats. **

**THE GREAT FORESTCLAN DESTINY:**

**Part 1: The Rebirth of the Clan**

**Cats in the Forest**

Mist- very pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Smoke- dark gray tom with pale blue eyes(Mist's mate)

Maple- golden brown she-cat with brown patches(daughter of Mist and Smoke)

Moss- small gray and white tom with green eyes(son of Mist and Smoke )

Frost- white she-cat with silver paws(Moss's mate)

Grouper- small tabby and white tom-kit(son of Frost and Moss)

Lark- dark gray tom-kit(son of Frost and Moss)

Sky- fluffy white she-kit(daughter of Frost and Moss)

Night- black she-cat with pale gray tinged fur

Birch-pretty red tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

Sparrow- dark brown tabby tom

Dancer- ginger she-cat with yellowish-flecks(Sparrow's mate)

Shuffle- ginger and brown tom-kit(son of Sparrow and Dancer)

Echo- silver and black tabby she-cat with gray-tipped-tail

Shadow-black and brown tom(Echo's brother)

**Cats in the Twolegplace**

Rose- young pale gray she-cat with soft fur; kittypet

Mouse- young pale brown she-cat; rogue

Nana- dapple golden she-cat with amber eyes; kittypet

Butterfly- elderly tortoiseshell and silver she-cat; kittypet

Charger- elderly dark brown tom; loner

Mia- gray tabby she-cat; kittypet

Bonnie- a tabby she-kit(daughter of Mia)

Bobby- a red tom-kit(son of Mia)

Sammy- dark ginger tom; rogue

Sean- young dark gray tom with leafy-green eyes; rogue

Brownie- a pretty Siamese she-cat; kittypet

Blue- blue-gray tom; kittypet(Brownie's mate)

Rock- dark brown and white tom-kit(son of Brownie and Blue)

Morning- tortoiseshell she-kit(daughter of Brownie and Blue)

Sage- large gray tabby tom-kit(son of Brownie and Blue)

Chapter 1

The blackbird pecked at the ground, not noticing that it was being stalked. A pale gray tail briefly raised high, than lowered. Paws slowly moved forward, the bird became of aware of these light steps and began fluttering away, but it was too late. It's attacker pounced, finishing it off with a swift bite to the neck. Mist set her prey on the ground and scraped earth over it. It was her first catch of the day, but she was going to need plenty more if her family was to be fed. She always made sure their bellies were full before hers.

She quickly tasted the air and noticed a water vole by the stream. Dropping into a hunter's crouch, she began stalking it. It didn't notice, too busy washing at the edge of the stream. A few moments later, Mist also scraped earth over the vole. Before she was through with hunting, Mist caught two mice and a young rabbit. _That should last a day or two,_ she thought as she collected all her prey. The sheltered home she shared with her mate, daughter, son, his mate and their three kits was a large trench with many dens. The larger den belonged to Moss and Frost and their beautiful sons and daughter; Lark, Grouper, and Sky. The den was sheltered by thistles with a thin entrance for protection. A smaller den was carved into a large oak tree, in which a low branch always hung just above the den entrance. Another den was within the crevices of rocks and ivy growing around them. This is where her daughter Maple slept. A few other dens took up residence, but were unused. Mist heard high pitched squeals as she entered the camp. The kits were now two moons old and were very active. She recognized Sky's fluffy white pelt. Lark and Grouper were tougher to locate because of their forest-colored pelts. Frost was lying outside the thistle den, keeping a constant eye on her precious little bundles. Mist padded to the center of the clearing, leaving her prey right in the same spot as always. She let out a purr of pride as Grouper launched himself onto his brother's shoulders and clung to Lark's fur. This took him by surprise as he was sniffing some plant. "Mrrowww!" Sky let out a battle cry and followed Grouper, as always, taunting Lark about his weird obsession with plants. Grouper was the smallest of the litter, but never the weakest. Sky loved play-fighting with her brothers. Lark let his dark gray tail lay flat as Moss knocked the other two kits off Lark. "Now, Lark. You to defend yourself."

The tom-kit huffed. "Don't want to."

"I think he's a plant, not a cat," Sky meowed.

"Yeah, he always sniffing in the plants behind our den," Grouper agreed.

Lark shook his head. "They're not just plants, they're marigold. Good for infection."

Sky and Grouper had confused stares. "What's infection?"

"Infections are when an hurt gets dirty. Infections are bad." Frost turned to Lark. "Sweety, who told you that?"

"Huh? Oh, it was Berrystep."

That caught Moss's attention. "Who's Berrystep?"

Lark met his father's gaze. "She's a dark cream with red paws. She has stars in her pelt and she comes in my dreams and tells me all about herbs."

Maple suddenly appeared, a magpie and squirrel gripped firmly in her jaws. She sat them on the pile of fresh-kill. "So let's get this straight a cat is in your dreams, teaching you about plants?"

"Uh huh. She's not the only one. Lots of cats have come. Hawkbreeze, Specklethorn, Blossomfoot, Brackenstar, Sunwhisker, Sedgefur, Swallowkit, Hunchpaw..."

Smoke, who had been exploring the other dens, padded over to the gray kit. "Well, Lark. You have an imagination. What a storyteller!"

But Lark wasn't happy. "I'm telling the truth. They all come to me, talking about ForestClan and how a tragedy made it fall apart."

Mist narrowed her eyes. "What tragedy? ForestClan?"

But Lark had already disappeared into the thistle den.

That night, Mist dreamed about the clearing that her family lived in. No one was in sight, except six cats that she didn't recognize. All of them had stars in their pelts. One was a mottled tortoiseshell she-cat, a dark cream she-cat, a large dark tabby tom, a pale gray she-cat, a smaller ginger tom, and a tiny gray tabby tom. The dark tabby spoke first. "My name is Brackenstar, leader of the once great ForestClan."

Next spoke then the tortoiseshell. "We were felled by adders, which killed most of our cats."

Next the pale gray she-cat. "Our territory once stretched from the largest hill on the moorlands that way," motioning with her tail, "to the twolegplace in the opposite direction."

The ginger cat met her gaze. "This was our camp once. Your den was the leader's den, Maple's the warriors', Moss's the nursery, plus our elders' and apprentices' dens."

The tiny kit was last. "Your own grandfather was my brother and littermate."

Brackenstar stepped forward. He motioned his tail to pale gray cat. "This is Blossomfoot," to the ginger, "Hunchpaw," to the tortoiseshell, "Sedgefur," to the cream, "Berrystep," and to the tiny kit, "Swallowkit." He sat and wrapped his tail around his paws. "Our clan used to dominate the forest. Ever since the clan first began uncountable moons ago, we remained unchallenged. Then just three moons since I had been made leader, adders attacked. I had made the mistake of sending too many cats on patrol and the snakes went on a slaughter fest. When the patrols returned it was too late. Half our clan was already dead. They fought well, but in the end we were no match."

Mist couldn't believe the horror of it all. All these cats taken out by adders. "But I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?"

Berrystep, who had been very quiet, now spoke. "Through the mist, the forest will rise again."

Mist was horrified. "But what does that mean?"

Every cat had faded, but Brackenstar's voice could still be heard. "You are Mist. You are my kin. You must have the strength and will to reunite our fallen clan."

"But how?"

"Many cats did escape. Their decedents are living among rogues, loners, and even kittypets. Only cats who can handle every hunting skill is worthy of ForestClan. I leave my hope in you, Mist. ForestClan will rise again." Then he was gone.

When she awoke, Smoke was snoring next to her. _ForestClan will rise again. _She couldn't get Brackenstar's words from her mind. "Don't worry, cats of ForestClan," she whispered. "I will do what it takes to help you."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of Warriors, but I do own ForestClan and all it's cats. **

**THE GREAT FORESTCLAN DESTINY:**

**Part 1: The Rebirth of the Clan**

**Cats in the Forest**

Mist- very pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Smoke- dark gray tom with pale blue eyes(Mist's mate)

Maple- golden brown she-cat with brown patches(daughter of Mist and Smoke)

Moss- small gray and white tom with green eyes(son of Mist and Smoke )

Frost- white she-cat with silver paws(Moss's mate)

Grouper- small tabby and white tom-kit(son of Frost and Moss)

Lark- dark gray tom-kit(son of Frost and Moss)

Sky- fluffy white she-kit(daughter of Frost and Moss)

Night- black she-cat with pale gray tinged fur

Birch-pretty red tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

Sparrow- dark brown tabby tom

Dancer- ginger she-cat with yellowish-flecks(Sparrow's mate)

Shuffle- ginger and brown tom-kit(son of Sparrow and Dancer)

Echo- silver and black tabby she-cat with gray-tipped-tail

Shadow-black and brown tom(Echo's brother)

**Cats in the Twolegplace**

Rose- young pale gray she-cat with soft fur; kittypet

Mouse- young pale brown she-cat; rogue

Nana- dapple golden she-cat with amber eyes; kittypet

Butterfly- elderly tortoiseshell and silver she-cat; kittypet

Charger- elderly dark brown tom; loner

Mia- gray tabby she-cat; kittypet

Bonnie- a tabby she-kit(daughter of Mia)

Bobby- a red tom-kit(son of Mia)

Sammy- dark ginger tom; rogue

Sean- young dark gray tom with leafy-green eyes; rogue

Brownie- a pretty Siamese she-cat; kittypet

Blue- blue-gray tom; kittypet(Brownie's mate)

Rock- dark brown and white tom-kit(son of Brownie and Blue)

Morning- tortoiseshell she-kit(daughter of Brownie and Blue)

Sage- large gray tabby tom-kit(son of Brownie and Blue)

Chapter 2

Mist sat by her den's entrance, looking out at the clearing. Maple washed herself, Sky and Grouper piled on top of their brother, Moss and Frost groomed each other, and Smoke was still sniffing other dens. _Wow, did other cats used to occupy this same clearing?Did Brackenstar really live in my den?_ As she pondered this, a zephyr blew in scents of the cats she met last night. She knew what she had to do. She picked up some ferns lying nearby and began patching together the thicket at the entrance of the clearing.

Maple glanced up. "What are you doing."

Mist was running fern stems through the thicket. "I'm repairing the fern tunnel, to protect the camp."

"From what?"

"Adders, rats, badgers, foxes, anything that might try to harm us." She continued weaving until the tunnel was finished. By then, her whole family was looking at her strangely, except Lark who was rooting for more plants. He was carrying them into a den at the other end of the camp. _I wonder who's den that was. _In her mind, Mist began to plot the cats she would gather. "I'm going hunting. I'll be back later. Then we'll need to talk." Then she disappeared through fern tunnel she just fixed. She couldn't stop thinking about what Berrystep had said. The she-cat's voice still echoed through her head. "Through the mist, the forest will rise again." _Don't worry clan cats, you can count on me. _

Soon she arrived in a lower part of the forest. She soon found what she was looking for. Two cats lived here. A dark brown tabby tom named Sparrow and his mate, Dancer, a former kittypet. Mist stalked closer. She noticed a small scrap of ginger and brown fur next to Dancer. A kit, she had a kit. She approached the cats. Sparrow hissed a warning. "Who are you?"

Mist padded forward. "It's me, Mist."

They eyed her suspiciously, their fur rising. "What do you want?"

"I've come to ask you to join my clan. I'm reuniting a fallen clan and I've come to ask you to join."

Dancer shook her head. "Why should we?"

"Well, being a part of the clan means that there will always be cats working together. You're kit will be heavily protected."

Dancer let her fur lay flat. "Our kit will be protected?" Mist nodded. "Our other two kits were killed by a fox. We couldn't stop it. I'm terrified that it'll return for Shuffle. Could this clan really protect him?"

"Yes, if ti works as I'm hoping. I promise. I'm holding a meeting tomorrow night. Come and learn more if you're interested."

Dancer nodded, although Sparrow didn't look convinced. Mist then meowed goodbye and headed off in search of more cats. Soon she came upon a pretty red tabby. "Birch!" she called. "Hey, Birch, come here."

The she-cat padded up to her. "Mist, what brings you this way?"

"I came to invite you to join my clan. I'm resurrecting the fallen ForestClan. I'm holding a meeting in my clearing tomorrow night and I was hoping you'd come and learn about being a clan cat?"

Birch nodded. "Sure, I'll come. My father told me all about ForestClan and I'd love to join."

"Great! See you then."

As she hurried away, she crashed into a black and brown tom carrying a vole. He quickly dropped and rushed to help her. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked up at him. She didn't recognize him. "By the way, I'm Shadow."

"Well, Shadow. You sure were in a hurry."

"Yeah, I've got to get this prey home. My sister's waiting."

"Why doesn't she hunt, does she have kits?"

"Huh, oh no. She just always busy playing with plants."

Mist was shocked. Playing with plants? That's the same thing Lark does. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Echo. Why?"

"My name is Mist. I'm starting a clan and I'm having a meeting in my clearing tomorrow night in order to teach the ways of the clan and it's noble warrior code. Would you and Echo come?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun. I'll let her know." He quickly padded off, the vole gripped in his jaws. She watched him go with glow in her eyes. This plan may just work afterall.

It was nighttime when she returned. She settled next to Smoke, who was already asleep and dreamed. She saw Lark with Berrystep. The dark cream held a yellow and white flower to him. "Daisy leaves work wonders on aching joints."

Brackenstar suddenly padded up to her. "Welcome, Mist. Are you ready to seek training." She nodded. "Very well. The first thing you need to know is the warrior code." For half the session, the dark tabby explained the warrior code and it's importance. "Real warriors reject the soft life of a kittypet, because if cats could just leave our rough life to a softer one, we'd have few warriors."

Mist nodded. "Earlier, you mentioned that only cats who can hunt all techniques are worthy of the clan. What did you mean?"

"We have no competitors, except rogues, loners, foxes, badgers, and a few other predators. We try to use every available food sources we can. We fish, hunt in the thickest undergrowth, hunt in shadows, and chase fast prey such as rabbits. Cats who can do all of these are truly ForestClan cats."

Mist nodded. "So do you think this will work? I mean me bringing the clan back together after so long..."

"Have faith, Mist. I know that you can do it." A golden brown tom approached them. "Mist, this is Hawkface. He was one of our greatest warriors."

Hawkface dipped his head. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I will instruct you on fighting."

Brackenstar met her eyes. "I will give you your warrior name and, when it comes time, your leader name and nine lives. Mist, do you promise to protect your clan and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

She stood still for a moment. Hawkface whispered, "Say 'I do'"

She straightened up. "I do."

Brackenstar continued. "Then by the power's invested in me by StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Mistfur. StarClan honors you and we all welcome you as a warrior of ForestClan."

Again, Hawkface whispered in her ear. "Lick his shoulder."

Mistfur quickly gave Brackenstar's shoulder a respectful lick.

The gathering StarClan cats began chanting her new name. "Mistfur! Mistfur! Mistfur!" She couldn't believe that she was a warrior.

Afterwards, Hawkface began her battle training.

When she woke the next morning, Smoke greeted her. "Good morning, Mist."

She shook her head. "No. I'm Mistfur now."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of Warriors, but I do own ForestClan and all it's cats. If I did own Warriors: Graystripe would still be deputy and Lionblaze and Cinderheart would have already have had kits together, and Hollyleaf would still be alive.**

**Please R&R.**

**THE GREAT FORESTCLAN DESTINY:**

**Part 1: The Rebirth of the Clan**

ForestClan

Mistfur-very pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Smokewhisker-dark gray tom with pale blue eyes(Mistfur's mate)

Maplespirit-golden brown she-cat with brown patches(daughter of Mistfur and Smokewhisker)

Mosscloud-small gray and white tom with green eyes(son of Mistfur and Smokewhisker)

Runningfrost-white she-cat with silver paws(Mosscloud's mate)

Nightfern-black she-cat with pale gray tinged fur

Birchpelt-pretty red tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

Sparrowclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Yellowtail-ginger she-cat with yellowish flecks(Sparrowclaw's mate)

Echoflight-silver and black tabby she-cat with gray-tipped-tail

Shadowcliff-black and brown tom(Echoflight's brother)

Poppydapple-dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes

Bouncefeather-gray tabby she-cat

Rowanwing-dark ginger tom

Windfur-pretty brown and tan Siamese she-cat

Bluetail-blue-gray tom(Windfur's mate)

Rosepaw-pale gray she-cat with soft fur

Stonepaw-dark gray tom with leafy-green eyes

Mousepaw-pale brown she-cat

Littlekit-small tabby and white tom(son of Runningfrost and Mosscloud)

Larkkit-dark gray tom with white stripes on chest and flank(son of Runningfrost and Mosscloud)

Skykit-long-furred white she-cat with gray stripes on face and tail (daughter of Runningfrost and Mosscloud)

Seedkit-ginger and brown tom(son of Sparrowclaw and Yellowtail)

Rockkit-dark brown and white tom(son of Windfur and Bluetail)

Moriningkit-tortoiseshell she-cat with bright yellow eyes(daughter of Windfur and Bluetail)

Sagekit-large gray tabby tom with tan splotches(son of Windfur and Bluetail)

Charger-elderly dark brown tom

Butterfly-elderly tortoiseshell and silver she-cat

Chapter 3

Smoke stared at his mate in shock. "Mistfur? You changed your name?"

She shook her head. "No. Brackenstar did. I'm a warrior of ForestClan. I want to restart the clan and bring the warrior code back to the forest."

He stared at her with disbelieving eyes. "Are you crazy? Do you really think you can do that?"

Mistfur nodded. "It's my destiny. Everyone said so."

"Everyone meaning who?"

"All the cats of StarClan. Everyone of them ForestClan cats. I'm holding a meeting tonight for cats to join. Will you join, Smoke? You get to have a clan name, too."

"Why would I? We don't need other cats. Life is happy without them."

"Smoke, do you realize the benefits of being around other cats? All the extra protection and-"

"We have enough protection. These kits are well taken care of. I love the quiet we get."

Mistfur stepped back. "I assumed at least you would be supportive. I guess I was wrong."

Smoke sighed. He hated to see his mate this way. "Do you really think you can do this?"

She glanced at her paws, scuffled them for a moment, then nodded. "Yes."

Smoke ran his muzzle along his mate's. "If it makes you happy, then it's a good idea."

Later, Mistfur explained her plan. Moss and Frost agreed, although Maple wasn't so sure. "These cats are telling you to bring together a clan that fell years ago?"

Mistfur nodded. "I will become leader if any cats agree to join. Brackenstar said that 'star' will be added to the end of my name and I will receive nine lives."

"I thought that was an old cats' story for nine lives."

"It's supposed to be, but clan leaders have to have more lives than ordinary warriors to lead the clan as long they can."

Maple nodded slowly. "Okay, I suppose that I'm in."

Mistfur decided to sleep before the meeting. She saw all the cats gathered in her. Brackenstar sat beside her. "You will need a medicine cat that only we of StarClan may choose."

Berrystep padded forward, her amber eyes sparkled. "Follow the echo of the lark."

Mistfur shook her head slowly. "What does it mean? That Lark is the medicine cat?"

Berrystep said nothing as she faded. Brackenstar also faded and so did the other cats. When Mistfur awoke, not long before her meeting, she had only two things on her mind: the prophecy of echo and lark, and whether cats would join her clan. She sighed, stood, and headed into the clearing, where Sky and Grouper wrestled and Lark sniffed some poppies. She looked around to see a spot to address the cats from. The lowest branch on the tall oak tree looked like a nice _place. Hmm, the Talloak. I think that sounds good._

It wasn't long before the cats were arriving. Dancer and Sparrow were first, tiny Shuffle gripped in his father's jaws. Sparrow sat his on the ground next to his mother, then raised his chin and gave Mistfur a curt nod.Next came Birch, her red tabby pelt shining in the moonlight. "Hello, Mist!"

Mistfur nodded. "Greetings, Birch. And it's now Mistfur."

"Huh, that's a strange name, but okay. Can't wait to hear about your clan."

Soon the clearing was full of cats that had agreed to hear her out. She was very pleased that they were all interested in joining the great ForestClan. The last to arrive was Blue, a pretty brown and tan she-cat behind him. Mistfur didn't recognize the she-cat, but she was welcome all the same. Stumbling under their paws, were three older kits. Probably close to apprentice age of six moons. The smallest, a tortoiseshell, fell head over paws and had to be carried by Blue. When no more cats arrived, she decided to begin.

"Cats of the forest and twolegplace, I welcome you. Many of you know me as Mist, but not anymore. I have decided on taking a clan name. I will now be known as Mistfur. I have asked you here tonight because I have a dream of reuniting the fallen clan known as ForestClan. Being a part of clan is very rewarding. Protection for kits and elderly, love, respect, and loyalty of your clanmates, a place one day in StarClan."

"What's StarClan?" squeaked a young pale brown she-cat called Mouse.

"StarClan are the warrior ancestors who live in Silverstreak above. They guard the living clan cats and warn them of danger. When a clan cat dies, they join the warriors of StarClan and watch over their clanmates. Now I am a fair cat, so I will tell you the downs. Living the wild life is hard, especially if you're a kittypet. Leaf-bares are tough to cope with and cats often go hungry to feed the rest of the clan. The most important cats are the youngest and oldest. The first cats always to be fed are the queens and elders. When kits are six moons old, they become an apprentice and a warrior is given the duty of mentoring it. The apprentices main duty, along with training of coarse, is taking care of the elders, including replacing bedding and hunting for them."

"Why care for them?" piped a young dark gray tom known as Sean.

"Because elders are old and wise. They served the clan for many moons and have earned rest for the rest of their lives.

"One thing that is important is that a clan cat rejects the soft life of a kittypet. You must choose where you belong. You cannot have a paw in both worlds. A clan has certain boundaries to protect. Patrols are set up by the deputy and leader. Their job is to keep the border scent fresh. Everyday is a dawn, sunhigh, and dusk patrol. A warrior is always chosen to lead. Sometimes the deputy or leader leads the patrol. A warrior with an apprentice often brings them on patrols. Apprentices, when ready, are given assessments to test how their fighting and hunting skills. Once they are truly ready, apprentices are given a warrior ceremony, to be given their warrior names. No warrior or apprentice eats unless the queens and elders have been fed first.

"Now I know all of this sounds complicated, so if you have any further questions, ask me directly. I hope you will decide to join ForestClan. I cannot force you to, merely ask you. Joining is your decision only." Mistfur stopped and looked at all the faces. Some were confused, while others were enlightened, the three young cats near Sparrow and Dancer for instance. "My mate and kits have already agreed to join and I will present them with their clan names. Smoke, Maple, Moss, and Frost. Are you ready to get your warrior names?" The four cats nodded. "Do you four promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." They said just what she had told them to say, good.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Smoke, from this day forward, you will be known as Smokewhisker. StarClan will honor your bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan." She placed her muzzle atop her mate's head and he licked her shoulder. The same went for their kits. " Moss, from this day forward, you will be known as Mosscloud. StarClan will honor your hunting skills we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan. Maple, from this day forward you will be known as Maplespirit. StarClan will honor your commitment and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan. Frost, from this day forward, you will be known as Runningfrost. StarClan will honor your love for your kits and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan." She looked at her family, then motioned with her tail-tip at her three grandchildren. Sky, Lark, and Grouper scrambled up to Mistfur. "I will also give my son's kits clan names. Sky will now be Skykit. Lark will now be Larkkit. And little Grouper will known as...um...Littlekit, in honor of his small size. I hope one my kin will grow up strong in the clan. If you want this as well, please stay behind after the meeting to be situated in the camp."

As the meeting ended, she waited to see how many cats would stay. Many did, while many others left, muttering what waste of their time. From the cats who stayed, she recognized Birch, Dancer, Sparrow, their kit, Shadow, Echo, the three young cats, a kittypet who was pregnant, her mate, and a few others. Mistfur felt pleased to have so many cats wanting to join. Dancer's eyes glanced around wildly. She obviously wasn't used so many cats around her kit. "Mistfur, can you really protect my kit in this clan?"

She nodded. "All cats will work together." She adressed the rest of the cats. "Do you all really want to join?"

They nodded. Birch meowed, "I want a clan name. They sound really great."

The three young cats bounced around. The dark gray tom replied, "Well I want to learn to fight."

"Right. First, tonight, I'll give you all clan names and tomorrow, training will begin. Birch, why don't you begin?"

The red she-cat stepped closer. "Do you promise to honor and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power in me, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Birchpelt. StarClan honors you and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan." Mistfur rested her muzzle on top of the she-cat's head." She did the same for all the other cats. Dancer became Yellowtail, Sparrow became Sparrowclaw, Echo became Echoflight, Shadow became Shadowcliff, the pregnant kittypet became Windfur, her mate became Bluetail, their kit was Seedkit, the young cats became the apprentices; Stonepaw, Mousepaw, and Rosepaw. Other cats were Nightfern, Bouncefeather, Poppydapple, and Rowanwing. All these cats were warriors, queens, apprentices, and kits.

That night after she assigned dens based on rank, she fell asleep beside her mate. Bracken star spoke to her. "You must go to cave at the egde of the territory where the stars show inside. When she woke, she quietly snuck past Smokewhisker and out of the camp. She followed some pawprints until she reached the Cave of Stars. Inside she layed down, closed her eyes and many cats cam to her. She recognized Brackenstar, Berrystep, Blossomfoot, Hunchpaw, Sedgefur, Swallowkit, Hawkbreeze, Specklethorn, and Sunwhisker.

Brackenstar spoke first. "Mistfur it is time to receive your leader name and your nine lives."

"But am I ready?"

"You have done very well and StarClan are pleased."

Blossomfoot stood, padded over to Mistfur, and placed her nose to Mistfur's head. "With this life, I give you protection, use it to defend your clan as a queen defends her litter." Mistfur felt a loving, warm feeling sweep over her.

Next came Berrystep. "With this life I give you understanding. Use it to understand your clan's needs. As a medicine cat understands it's wounds." Mistfur felt prickles all over her pelt, perhaps all the wounds Berrystep has healed in her life.

Sedgefur came next. "With this life I give you love. Use it for your mate, kits, and grandkits who need you." Mistfur expected to feel warm and fuzzy, but instead felt pain along her flank from the multiple bites that had killed Sedgefur.

Hawkbreeze stepped forward. "With this life I give you unlimited strength. Use it to always protect your clan." Mistfur felt her muscles ripple with a new found strength, it almost scared her.

After Hawkbreeze came Hunchpaw. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it to train your apprentices to understand the noble code." Another rush came from the mentoring gift.

Swallowkit was next. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it to love the clan's kits" Mistfur felt pressure as an adder swallowed the young kit.

When Swallowkit was seated Specklethorn gave his gift. "With this life, I give you humidity. Use it to see the mistakes cats make and to help correct them." Mistfur felt a feeling of embarrassment sweep through her.

Sunwhisker was next. "With this life, I give you justice. Use to judge your cats based on what they do." She felt a throbbing pain as the she-cat was ripped apart by the adders.

Finally, Brackenstar presented the ninth life. "With this life, I give you leadership. Use it to lead your clan through tough times, when they need you the most. I am proud of you. From this day forward, you will be known as Miststar. StarClan welcomes your determination, strong will, and your love for all cats and we welcome you as leader of ForestClan."

"Miststar. Miststar. Miststar." The cats of StarClan chanted her new name. She knew it was now up to her to lead the clan she would do it the right way.

The next morning, she hurried back to the camp. Her mate was already awake and called to her that he had been worried sick about her. She walked right past Smokewhisker, who continued to call to her. She lept up onto the Talloak. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Talloak for a clan meeting." She watched all the cats gather. "My dear clan. I am now leader. I have received my name and nine lives. I will now be known as Miststar."

The cats cheered as she made her announcement. Echoflight stood. "Miststar, a cat in my dream, last night, to go to a cave called the Cave of Stars. May I go."

The pale gray leader nodded. She now knew what that medicine cat prophecy meant. _Follow the echo of the lark. _Echoflight was supposed to be the medicine cat and Larkkit would one day be her apprentice. She was proud of her clan it would one day dominate the forest once again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of Warriors, but I do own ForestClan and all it's cats. If I did own Warriors: Graystripe would still be deputy and Lionblaze and Cinderheart would have already have had kits together, and Hollyleaf would still be alive.**

**Please R&R.**

**The Great ForestClan Prophecy**

**part 2: Hardships and Tragedy**

FORESTCLAN

Leader: Miststar-very pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Smokewhisker-dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

apprentice Seedpaw

Medicine Cat: Echoflight-silver and black tabby with silver-tipped-tail

apprentice Larkblizzard

Warriors: Shadowcliff-black and dark brown tom

Poppydapple-dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes

Mosscloud-small gray and white tom with green eyes

Sparrowclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

apprentice Sagepaw

Yellowtail-ginger she-cat with yellow flecks

Nightfern-black she-cat with silver tinged fur

apprentice Morningpaw

Birchpelt-pretty red tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

apprentice Rockpaw

Bluetail-blue-gray tom with half a tail

Windfur-brown and tan Siamese she-cat

Rowanwing-dark ginger tom with a shredded ear

Bouncefeather-gray tabby tom

Stoneleaf-dark gray tom with leafy-green eyes

Rosepetal-pale gray she-cat with soft fur

Mousepelt-pale brown she-cat

Littlestorm-small tabby and white tom

Skystripe-long-furred she-cat with gray stripes on face and tail

Apprentices: Larkblizzard-dark gray tom with white stripes on chest and flank

Seedpaw-ginger and brown tom

Morningpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Rockpaw-dark brown and white tom

Sagepaw-large gray tom with tan splotches

Queens: Maplespirit-golden brown she-cat with brown patches; heavily pregnant

Runningfrost-white she-cat with silver paws

Elders: Charger-dark brown tom

Butterfly-tortoiseshell and silver she-cat

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLAN

Minty-pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes; rogue

Rain-gray tabby tom-kit with dark blue eyes ; Minty's son

Sun-dark ginger she-kit with amber eyes; Minty's daughter

Chapter 4

Miststar sat by her den, looking around at her clan. All the cats were living and working together. Her daughter, Maplespirit, had even found a mate out of the single Rowanwing and now had her first litter on the way. The young queen lay at the entrance to the nursery, her belly bloated with the unborn kits. Windfur nuzzled Maplespirit, reassuring her about being a mother, while Runningfrost, the mate of Miststar's son, Mosscloud, kept an eye on the kits since she had none. Miststar sniffed the air. It smelled of snow and cold and sickness. She worried how these cats would survive leaf-bare. Could the youngest in the clan survive? She'd been told how kits die from kit-cough, and older cats tend to contract the deadly green-cough. Could the clan survive through all that? She shook the terrible thoughts away as more familiar scents filled her nostrils and the fern tunnel parted with the returning hunting patrol. Her mate and Smokewhisker was in the lead, with Sparrowclaw, Bouncefeather, Bluetail, a young warrior named Mousepelt, and Skypaw. The cats dropped their fresh-kill on the pile and parted ways. Bluetail walked over to Rowanwing and then both cats padded over to Miststar.

"Miststar," began Bluetail, dipping his head in greeting to their leader, "we feel that our apprentices, your grandchildren, have waited long enough for their warrior names."

Rowanwing nodded in agreement. "Oh, yes," he meowed. "They've trained so hard and deserve their warrior names."

Miststar looked at both cats. "Fine, it's done." She rose to her paws. "Spread the word. Their ceremony is a sunset. Tell them first."

"Yes, Miststar. And thank you."

"No. Thank you. For such a wonderful job training them." Miststar didn't have to look at them to know their looks of pride and accomplishment. She did watch as they scrambled over to the apprentices' den where Skypaw and Littlepaw were sharing fresh-kill with Seedpaw, the lone kit of Sparrowclaw and Yellowtail. The two older apprentices jumped for joy as they were delivered the good news and hurried to tell every other cat in the clan. Miststar purred with amusement as the oldest cat in the elders' den came rushing out at them to get them to quiet. That was Charger, previously a loner with a temper and he still had it. The sweeter Butterfly came trotting out and happily congratulated them. She was once a kittypet until her owner died and the old she-ct came to live with the clan.

The fern tunnel parted again and Echoflight entered the camp, followed by her apprentice and Miststar's third grandchild, Larkpaw, entered the camp, their jaws filled with herbs, for they were medicine cats, who only StarClan could choose. Skypaw and Littlepaw soon bowled them over, causing them to drop all the herbs to fall from their mouths.

"Guess what! We're about to be made warriors. We're getting our warrior names."

Larkpaw stood and shook his gray fur. "That's great news. I'm so happy for you." He turned his pale green gaze on his mentor, who was struggling to recollect the herbs that she'd dropped. "Echoflight, when do I get a warrior name?"

"You won't get a warrior name."

He felt his heart sank. "What? Did I do something bad and have to stay an apprentice?"

Echoflight purred. "You'll get a true medicine cat name, not a warrior name."

"Er... I knew that."

"Well, good. Now pick up those poppies and get them into the den. Then I need you to make some poultices. One will be for Charger's aching joints. What should we put in it?

Miststar let loose another purr. Echoflight was doing well to test the young apprentice.

"Goldenrod."

"Very nice. Now we need something for ticks."

"Mouse bile."

"Excellent. Keep that up and you'll have your true medicine cat name in no time."

Miststar felt joy in the clan, but it didn't get rid of her worries. Leaf-bare was on the way and they so few cats. If any were to die, there might be too few. Already there'd be a single apprentice in Seedpaw.

Pawsteps sounded behind her and she turned to see Windfur padding up to her. "Miststar, I'm glad I found you."

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no." The queen wrapped her tail around her paws as she sat. "I think my kits are ready to be apprentices. They are six moons as you said they have to be. Can they become apprentices?

"Oh, yes. Great idea! I'll apprentice them right after I give Skypaw and Littlepaw their warrior names."

"Okay. Thanks, Miststar." She paused. "Um...can I become a warrior once they're apprenticed?"

"Is that what you want?" Windfur nodded. "Then it's fine with me."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Talloak for a clan meeting." All the cats slithered out of their dens into the clearing, gathering underneath the huge oak tree in the middle of the camp. Miststar, of course, stood on top, watching her grandchildren get ready for their ceremony. She planned to follow all of the clan traditions, including the one that stated that all new warriors must sit a silent vigil and guard over the clan while the rest of the warriors got a goodnight sleep. Stoneleaf, Rosepetal, and Mousepelt already did this and it was almost comical on how they were falling over each other as they struggled to get to the warriors den because they were so tired. Runningfrost and Mosscloud looked proud as well. The white she-cat swiftly swiped her tongue over her kits' heads, making sure they were both clean. Echoflight and Larkpaw sat on the side of Nightfern, while Butterfly and Charger lumbered out next to Rowanwing and Maplespirit. When everyone was seated, Miststar began the ancient tradition.

"I, Miststar, call upon my warrior ancestors to down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code and commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She faced the two. "Skypaw, Littlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." "I do."

"Then by the powers invested in me by StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Skypaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Skystripe. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and hunting skills and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan."

"Skystripe! Skystripe! Skystripe!" The young she-cat's new name rang out loud and proud and she could not help but say her own new warrior name.

"Littlepaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Littlestorm. StarClan honors your bravery and strong will and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan."

"Littlestorm! Littlestorm! Littlestorm!" The small warrior was pleased to hear his name called and that he'd been a fierce name, even though his small size.

Miststar continued. "As clan tradition, these two will have to sit a silent vigil and guard the camp while we sleep, but before we disperse, I have one more ceremony. Windfur's kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to join the apprentices' den." She signaled the kits with her tail. The first was the biggest, a gray tom with tan splotches. "Until he has received his warrior name, this apprentice shall be called Sagepaw. Sparrowclaw, you've been nothing, but loyal and powerful. You will mentor Sagepaw." The dark tabby looked pleased and stepped forward to touch noses with his young apprentice. The second kit stepped forward, a dark brown and white tom. "Until he has received his warrior name, this apprentice shall be called Rockpaw. Birchpelt, you're strong and energetic and a great hunter. I have faith that you can pass on necessary skills on to this young cat." The red tabby stepped forward and touched nose with him. Finally it was the lone she-cat's turn. She was the smallest and had a pretty tawny-colored pelt. "Until she has received her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Morningpaw. Nightfern, you're brave and strong. You will mentor Morningpaw." The black she-cat stepped forward to touch her nose to the young cat's. "Now then, since the sun has set, our two new warriors can guard the camp in silence while the rest of us sleep." She watched as many of the cats scrambled for the comfort of their dens, the three new apprentices heading for the apprentices' dens, while Skystripe and Littlestorm silently took their place to guard the camp. Miststar noticed Echoflight and Larkpaw as they headed for the medicine den. She felt proud of her clan, but something was nagging at her. She felt a chill of fear run down her spine as a cold wind brought the threat of leaf-bare and also the threat of sickness, hunger, and _tragedy. StarClan, please. Watch over my clan. _

* * *

Larkpaw lay listening to his mentor snoring. He lifted his head and sniffed. His littermates were alert for dangers, Maplespirit was close to kitting, and Miststar was still on the Talloak, possibly worrying about the clan's first leaf-bare. He knew it would be dangerous, especially with Maplespirit so close to kitting and so few cats, but he had confidence that they can do it. He layed his head down and fell asleep.

He wandered through the forest. He hadn't seen this part of the forest since he'd gone to be accepted as a medicine cat. The dark cream she-cat, Berrystep, was waiting for him. He approached her, curious to why she called him. "Berrystep?"

"Hello, young one. I have something that must be told."

He cocked his head curiously. "Why not tell Echoflight? She's much more experienced than me."

Berrystep let out a purr. "You must get used to our prophecies." Her soft, green eyes turned serious. "Something is coming, something will be born into the clan. Snow is the enemy of the clan. It's cold, dark heart will destroy everything Miststar worked hard to establish.

"When the clan finally settles, young blood will save the forest from the darkness that snow will bring." As she finished speaking the old medicine cat faded. "Remember this, Larkpaw."

"Wait, Berrystep! Don't go!"

"Larkpaw, wake up!" A soft, yet stern voice sounded above him and a paw prodded his side. His eye shot open, blinded by the light that poured into the den. A heavy scent of moisture filled the air. He stood and saw the black and silver she-cat that was his mentor. "Good, you're awake. You were as loud as a nest of birds. Is everything alright?"

Remembering what the she-cat had said, he nodded. "Yes, every thing's fine."

"Alright then. I need you go check the elders for ticks. Then I need you to go collect some coltsfoot. We'll need plenty for this up coming leaf-bare. It 's almost here. Kitcough is terrible. ."

Larkpaw bowed his head. "Yes, Echoflight." he meowed in a melancholy voice. He quickly exited the den, a twig with moss swirled on it in his mouth, and immediately headed for the elders den. It was a crevice inside a boulder that is said to have once been a mountain that eventually broke down. He noticed frost along the den, indicating that snow was sure to follow. Inside, he could hear Charger complaining to the oldest apprentice, Seedpaw, about not having dry bedding. "I agreed to join this thing and mouse dung! I deserve the dry bedding that I'm entitled to! Now, go!"

Seedpaw came rushing out, tail between his legs. Larkpaw let out an amused purr. He stepped into the den where Butterfly was coaxing Charger to relax. "Give the little ones a chance. I know that they'll do better."

"That young one has to learn his lesson if he plans to one of these warriors. He is too reliant on his mentor. What they need to do is throw him out into the forest and let him learn that way. It's what I would do if I was his mentor."

"Oh, well that's just because you're big fox-heart. You wouldn't know how to be nice, even if you were taught that from birth."

"Well, I was a loner who raised myself. Never could be a soft kittypet, where I could lie by a fire and have a full bowl every day and be scratched and loved on instead of chased away."

Butterfly growled in response. Larkpaw decided to hurry in before these old cats started a fight.

He spent the morning ridding the elders of their ticks. Afterwards, he hurried to the stream to wash his paws and began heading out to look for coltsfoot, when Rowanwing came rushing into the clearing. "Echoflight, Larkpaw, help!"

Echoflight scurried out of her den, eyes glancing around fast. "What's wrong?"

"It's Maplespirit," the ginger tom yowled. "She's having belly pains. Something's wrong with the kits, I know it!'

The golden-brown queen gave one last cry of pain and the last kit slid into life. A black tom, a gray she-cat, a brown she-cat, and a golden tom. Four beautiful kits. Larkpaw knew they had a major problem: born too early. They were small and weak and would survive only on a miracle. Rowanwing ran his muzzle along his mate's. Echoflight went along with her usual medicine cat duties, preparing borage leaves to help Maplespirit produce milk for them.

"Hmm," the queen thought. "We should name the black one Tawnykit. And the gray she-cat should be Mistykit, because she looks like Miststar."

Rowanwing nodded. "And the brown one should be Sweetkit, in honor of my sister, Sweets. And the golden one should be Lionkit, for my mother, Lioness."

Larkpaw stared down at the helpless scraps of fur. "Beautiful names," he whispered. These kits were the second litter born in the clan and the kin of their leader. They would grow up strong and healthy if it was thing Larkpaw ever did because kits deserve the best they ever could get.

Larkpaw woke the next morning to freezing temperatures. He wandered outside to see snow on the ground, and everything else. It shimmered and glowed, the most beautiful sight ever. He glanced up to see a bit of snow beginning to fall again. The cats of ForestClan began to move about already. Smokewhisker was organizing patrols. "Windfur, lead a hunting patrol toward the lake, take Sparrowclaw, Rosepetal, and Sagepaw. Stoneleaf, you take another hunting patrol the opposite direction, take Poppydapple, Mosscloud, Birchpelt, and Rockpaw. I'll lead a patrol toward twolegplace, taking Bluetail, Yellowtail, Skystripe, and Seedpaw. Everyone else stay and guard the the camp." Everyone nodded and went to their duties. Larkpaw could hear the mewling of Maplespirit's kits. They wouldn't last much longer in this weather and there was more to come.

Larkpaw sat treating Morningpaw. The tawny she-cat had eaten a bad piece of fresh-kill and now had a bellyache. He was feeding her some juniper berries, a purple berry used for bellyache and shallow breathing. "Thanks, Larkpaw, I feel better."

"No problem." He gathered up the unused berries. "It's what I do." He started heading back toward the den. Echoflight was exiting when Rowanwing bowled over both of them. "Echoflight, Larkpaw, come quick. The kits are sick!"

"Sick? Are you sure?"

The ginger warrior nodded. "They're very feverish and not very responsive. And they're doing a lot of coughing."

Echoflight shook her head in horror. "That sounds like greencough."

"Is it bad?" Echoflight nodded. "Oh, great StarClan, my kits are in danger! Help them, please!"

"We need catmint, but we have none and there won't be any until new-leaf...wait! We can use chickweed, if it wasn't so far from the camp and if there wasn't a blizzard going on."

Larkpaw couldn't believe two of Maplespirit's were going to die, all because of greencough. They were currently the clan's only kits and they would loose them, just days after they were born. But they wouldn't, if he had something he could do. He could do it, he could brave the blizzard. It would be dangerous and he might not live through, but he had to try. As Echoflight attempted to calm Rowanwing, Larkpaw turned and ran through the fern tunnel, following the route to the river he'd gone so many times. It was hard to scent anything and he felt his paws go numb, his tail trembled, snow clumped into his gray pelt, but he refused to quit until he had what was necessary to the save the kits. It was long before he found the chickweed. He grabbed chunks of into his mouth, careful not to damage the plant needed. He ran back along the path, unable to feel anything. He could hear the cats of StarClan calling him and he knew he probably would live through this ordeal, but at least he saved Maplespirit's kits in the process. He rushed into camp, up to Echoflight, dropped the chickweed, and fell unconscious, waiting for StarClan to take him to join them in their hunting grounds.

Larkpaw wasn't sure how long he was out, but when he came to he was in his nest, next to Echoflight's in the medicine den. He got to his paws which were soar from his running, his pelt still damp from the snow. He padded from the den to see the cats of his gathered under the Talloak where Miststar was addressing them. "Cats of ForestClan, we have suffered a terrible loss._" Oh, no,_ Larkpaw thought._ I was too late._ "Mistykit and Lionkit have died from greencough, but thanks to the bravery of our own medicine cat apprentice, Tawnykit and Sweetkit have survived the ordeal and are very much healthy. Thank you, Larkpaw." He perked up at his leader's praise. "Knowing the danger you put your own life in danger and the whole clan agrees that there's something that you highly deserve."

Echoflight signaled him with a flick of her tail. "Come on."

"By the powers in vested in me I give you your true medicine cat name. Larkpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Larkblizzard, so that StarClan will always remember what you've done for ForestClan."

Larkblizzard was proud of his name and himself. He headed back from the Cave of Stars and were passing over the river, which was currently frozen. "Be careful, Larkblizzard. The ice could break under your weight at anytime."

A little ways on the shore was a hunting patrol of Rowanwing, Bouncefeather, Shadowcliff, and Windfur. They headed along the bank. A sudden cry for help got their attention. A pretty tortoiseshell was in the water from where ice had broken away and was rushing around her. "Help, someone help!" It was obviouse that Bouncefeather recognized her. "Minty! Is that you?"

"Marty? It is me." He hurried to her and tried to pull her out, but he couldn't. "Take care of our kits." Then her head vanished under the water. "No!" Bouncefeather leaped into the ice-cold water, Rowanwing close behind him. "You mouse-brained idiot." He started to pull the gray tabby out when mewling stopped them. They noticed two small kits clinging to a log. "Mama, mama! Where are you?" The two warriors swam through the water and managed to rescue the bedraggled scraps of fur. "Come on, we need to get them back to camp."

Rowanwing padded out to Bouncefeather. The gray tabby sat in the middle of the camp clearing. "I think those are my kits."

"Well, Maplespirit's agreed to suckle them after losing those kits. What are you going to name them?"

"When Minty and I were together, she talked about calling her kits Sun and Rain. She believed in opposites working together, that it ws lucky. I wan them to be named that. The ginger she-cat Sun and the gray tom that looks like me Rain."

Rowanwing nodded. "I'll let Maplespirit know."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of Warriors, but I do own ForestClan and all it's cats. If I did own Warriors: Graystripe would still be deputy and Lionblaze and Cinderheart would have already have had kits together, and Hollyleaf would still be alive.**

**Please R&R.**

**P.S. I like having the Alliances. **

**The Great ForestClan Prophecy**

**part 2: Hardships and Tragedy**

FORESTCLAN

Leader: Miststar-very pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Smokewhisker-dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

apprentice Seedpaw

Medicine Cat: Echoflight-silver and black tabby she-cat with silver-tipped-tail

apprentice Larkblizzard

Warriors: Shadowcliff-black and dark brown tom

Poppydapple-dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes

Mosscloud-small gray and white tom with green eyes

Sparrowclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

apprentice Sagepaw

Yellowtail-ginger she-cat with yellow flecks

Nightfern-black she-cat with silver tinged fur

apprentice Morningpaw

Birchpelt-pretty red tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

apprentice Rockpaw

Bluetail-blue-gray tom with half a tail

Windfur-brown and tan Siamese she-cat

Rowanwing-dark ginger tom with a shredded ear

Bouncefeather-gray tabby tom

Stoneleaf-dark gray tom with leafy-green eyes

Rosepetal-pale gray she-cat with soft fur

Mousepelt-pale brown she-cat

Littlestorm-small tabby and white tom

Skystripe-long-furred white she-cat with gray stripes on face and tail

Apprentices: Larkblizzard-dark gray tom with white stripes on chest and flank

Seedpaw-ginger and brown tom

Morningpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Rockpaw-dark brown and white tom

Sagepaw-large gray tom with tan splotches

Queens: Maplespirit-golden brown she-cat with brown patches; mother to Tawnykit(black tom), Sweetkit(brown she-cat), Sunkit(ginger she-cat), Rainkit(gray tom)

Runningfrost-white she-cat with silver paws

Elders: Charger-dark brown tom

Butterfly-tortoiseshell and silver she-cat

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLAN

Coryn-black and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Clyde-black tom-kit with yellow eyes

Keifer-dark gray tom-kit with blue eyes(Clyde's brother)

CHAPTER 5

Skystripe and her brother Littlestorm stood side-by-side, watching their grandfather Smokewhisker giving orders. "Skystripe and Littlestorm," he meowed, "go hunting near the marsh."

The two young warriors nodded. Skystripe motioned for her brother to follow her with her tail. Littlestorm turned to follow her, giving his tabby fur a quick shake fur first.

The toward the marsh began to get boggy and the two cats had to start shaking their paws. The gray she-cat opened her jaws to breathe in the scent of prey and noticed a vole moving about the boggy land. She dropped into her favorite hunter's crouch and crept forward. The small creature didn't see her coming as she finished it off with a swift bite to the neck.

"Great catch," said Littlestorm as his sister buried the fresh-kill under a mound of damp mud.

They continued on and this time Littlestorm got a mouse just as it darted into some bushes. A little farther ahead, they heard the screech of a hawk and noticed it coming down to the ground.

"Wow," piped Skystripe. "Imagine us catching that. I'm going to do it."

"You'd better be careful. What will I do, telling everyone you got killed by a hawk?"

Skystripe let a half giggle. "Well," she relied. "Don't tell them." She winked and bounded off to the hawk which had come very close to the ground now.

A sharp yowl took the smile from her face as she saw the hawk had kit instead of a mouse or rabbit. A dark gray kit was flailing in it's talons. A black kit lunged and managed to bite it's tail and the bird let go of the smaller kit. An even smaller silver kit was nearby, trying to stay out of the way, but the hawk instantly lunged for it and managed shake away the black kit, who fell to the ground with a thud. The brown bird took off with the kit silver kit grasped in it's large talons.

"No!" the black kit cried out. "Bring her back!" he buried his face into his paws. "Please bring her back."

The dark gray kit padded over to the bigger kit. "Clyde," he whispered. "It'll be okay. We still have each other. Everything will not be fine."

"It's not okay," he replied and looked up. "Everything will not be fine, Keifer. Kerry is gone and we'll never see her again." He buried face into his paws again. "It's just like when we lost Mama."

"Now Mama didn't die, those bad old...uh..."

"Um, twolegs?"

"Yeah, those rotten twolegs stole her. If she were here, she'd have saved Kerry, I know she would have."

The black kit suddenly turned at the scent of unfamilar cats. "Who are you?" He stood in front of the smaller kit, his black fur bristling in hostlity. "Keep away from my brother."

Skystripe purred in amusement. "We don't want to harm you or your brother, little one. I'm Skystripe and this is my brother Littlestorm. We're warriors of ForestClan and we only want to hunt for the clan."

Clyde's pelt lay back. "Clan? What's a clan?"

Littlestorm sat, licked his paw, and ran it over his face. "A clan is where cats with a similar blood called warrior blood live together in harmony and take care of each other. The kits and elders are the most important. They are always fed before any warrior or apprentice and the entire clan works together to make sure they're safe and-"

"Kits are safe with you?"

"Pretty safe. So far we've only lost two kits and we've already had a reasonable amount of them. Why?"

Clyde scuffled his paws. "Would you take a couple of orphan kits who have nowhere to go? Our Mama was stolen by twolegs, our Papa killed by dogs, and our sister was just taken away by that hawk. And now I'm afraid for my brother, Keifer. He's all I have left. If you can't take us both, will you at least take Keifer, so he can be safe?" His voice cracked with sorrow.

Skystripe gave her brother a sideways glance, then nuzzled Clyde's black fur. "You both would be welcome. We would never turn down a couple of young kits."

Clyde looked up. "Oh, thank you so much. Keifer, they'll care for us."

Littlestorm padded up beside him. "Now, when you become six moons old, you'll have to pull your own weights. You'll become apprentices in training to become warriors."

When the small kits nodded, they fell into step behind the two warriors and began the long trip home, to the ForestClan camp. When they arrived, many cats were in the clearing and turned to see them enter. Clyde and Keifer had never seen so many cats in one place. Near the den closest to the entrance were three young cats lying together; a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, a dark brown and white tom, and a large gray tom with tan splotches. The three glanced up with confused yellow eyes.

Clyde tensed, but the Littlestorm quickly reassured him. "Those three are apprentices in training to become warriors. They are no threat to you or your brother. That tortoiseshell is Morningpaw, the brown is Rockpaw, and and the gray one is Sagepaw. There is an older one named Seedpaw. He's close to getting his warrior name."

Keifer looked up at the large warriors. "Where is he?"

"Off hunting with Smokewhisker, his mentor and our deputy. In fact this is last hunt as an apprentice. At sunset, he's going to be given his warrior ceremony."

Keifer acted as if hadn't heard all that. "What's a deputy?"

Skystripe gave a purr. " He's second in command, right behind our leader. And what she says is law."

Clyde noticed a few cats outside another den. And another he heard mewling sounds coming from inside and could smell the familiar scent of milk. A she-cat squeezed her way out. She was white with silver paws and very light blue eyes. She padded over to the cats who were called warriors and laid down beside a small gray and white tom.

The small back kit suddenly jumped as the fern tunnel parted to allow two large toms into the camp. One was ginger and the other was a gray tabby. Both were a little scarred and looked like real fighters.

Skystripe bent and whispered in his ear. "Don't fear. That's Rowanwing and Bouncefeather. They're very kind cats and wouldn't harm you."

Both the toms carried prey in their jaws and immediately headed for the nursery. Another she-cat appeared, followed by four small kits. The she-cat was golden brown. "That's Maplespirit," Littlestorm whispered. "She's Rowanwing's mate. Those are her kits. The black one is Tawnykit and the brown one is Sweetkit. The other two are Bouncefeather's. Their mother died so Maplespirit offered to care for them. The ginger one is Sunkit and the gray one is Rainkit."

The two brothers stared around the camp in awe. These cats really did live together and take care of each other. As many of the cats stared at the young kits, Keifer hid behind Clyde, not making a sound.

Many minutes later, a very pale gray she-cat appeared through the tunnel, followed by a darker gray tom, a smaller ginger tom, a large black and brown tom, and a golden dappled she-cat. The cats passed the kits, barely noticing them. The dark gray tom and the dark ginger tom padded to sit under the huge oak tree in the camp, while the pale gray she-cat leaped up onto it's lowest branch and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Talloak for a clan meeting."

The cats all began moving over to the tree, some slinking their way out of their dens. Two old cats made their way out of a den in small patch of grass. The brown tom was grumbling, "We're too old to catch our own prey, so why do we attend these mousebrained meetings?"

"Oh, that adorable Seedpaw is becoming a warrior."

"Humph, adorable? He brings in wet moss."

"Oh, you'd probably whine if StarClan themselves came down from Silverstreak and specially delivered your moss themselves."

The brown elder only growled in reply. The two brothers followed the warriors who went to sit behind the elders. "Greetings Charger, Butterfly."

The tortoiseshell and silver elder gave a purr. "Good evening, Skystripe and Littlestorm." Both warriors nodded respectfully. "And who are your little friends?"

Skystripe nudged the kits. "This Clyde and Keifer. They lost their mother and their and sister. They have nowhere else to go."

"Oh, they're absolutely cute. The clan will love them."

The cats quickly turned attention to their leader. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand your noble code and in turn we commit him to you as a warrior. Seedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

The apprentice nodded. "I do."

"Then by the powers invested in me by StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this day on, you will be Seedfur." Miststar rested her muzzle on the new warrior's head. "StarClan honors you and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan." Seedfur licked her shoulder in respect. "As the tradition of ForestClan and the warrior code, you sit in silent vigil and watch over the clan while we sleep." Seedfur nodded and trotted to his spot at the front of the camp to sit.

Clyde and Keifer stared in confusion. "What's he doing," Keifer asked, "just sitting there? Seems kind of dumb to me."

Littlestorm kicked the dark gray kit with his paw. "Be respectful," he replied. "That is what you will do one day...if you stay here that is." The tabby paused. "He's sitting silent vigil. Watching over the camp while everyone gets a good night sleep."

"Do all new warriors do that?" Clyde blinked his yellow eyes at the warrior.

Skystripe nodded. "I did it. Littlestorm did it. One day the kits in the nursery will. It's a part of our lives."

As the two brothers prepared more questions, a stern voice sounded behind them. They turned to see a black she-cat with silver tinging her pelt. Her cerulean eyes blazed and a deep scar ran down her right shoulder. The brothers gulped while Skystripe and Littlestorm nodded in greeting. "Kits, this is Nightfern. She is Morningpaw's mentor. Nightfern, this is Clyde and Keifer. We found them today."

Nightfern looked at both kits, sizing them up. "Why did you bring them here?"

"They lost their mother to twolegs," Littlestorm replied. "And their sister was snatched by a hawk."

Skystripe nodded. "They're all alone. If they live alone, they'll die."

Nightfern stared for a moment, then nodded. "Alright then. Would you like me to inform Miststar?"

"If it wouldn't be trouble at all. I'll have have to that direction anyway. I have tell Morningpaw about our training tomorrow."

"Thank you, Nightfern."

The black cat padded away and soon the pale gray she-cat came toward them, a dark gray tom right behind her. "Well, welcome to ForestClan."

The tom looked from kit to kit. "You're big kits. How old are you?"

Keifer cowered behind Clyde at the large tom, but the black kit stood his ground. "We just turned five moons yesterday."

Miststar nodded. "You're not old enough to be apprentices. You'll have to wait one moon in the nursery." She lifted her muzzle toward the den covered in thistles and thorns. "Runningfrost, come here!"

A pretty white she-cat with silver paws padded out. "Yes, Miststar."

"These two kits were found in the forest today and I'm accepting them into the clan. They have moon before becoming apprentices, so would you mother them til then?"

The she-cat nodded. "Oh, of coarse. Welcome, little ones." She ran her muzzle into their flanks.

Miststar looked pleased. "Then it's settled." She leaped up onto the Talloak. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here under the Talloak for a clan meeting." Cats slithered out of their dens, many muttering in low voices. "Today, two kits were found alone in forest. Part of the warrior code states that no kits is to be neglected, no matter it's origin. So as leader of this clan. I accept them into the clan. They are only a moon away from joining the apprentices den and for now Runningfrost has agreed to take them in." Mutters of agreement swarmed through the cats. "Until they receive their apprentice names, the black kit will be Shadekit, and the gray one will be Ashkit. Welcome, both of you."

Shadekit felt happy. By being accepted by this clan, his brother and he were safe and now had some cats to care about them. Life would be better from now on.

* * *

Larkblizzard sniffed the air. The air was heavy with herb scents, many he recognized right away. Marigold, tansy, juniper berries, poppies...

"Help!" Larkblizzard instantly shot toward the cry. It led him to a small path of sand. The cry of a she-cat was coming from up it. "Please, someone help!"

The gray tom rushed on up. He stopped at the fence leading to a twoleg farm. He pricked his ears, trying to pinpoint the sound.

"Help!" He ran to a field near the farm, where a group of rogues crowded around something, but blocked his view of what it was. Then he saw the black and white fur.

"Hey, what are you doing to that cat?"

A brown tabby spun and faced him. "That isn't your business, now is it?"

Larkblizzard glanced at the she-cat and met her ice-blue eyes. "Please, help me."

The gray tom growled in anger. "No cat deserves to be tortured," he mowed, unsheathing his claws. "Let her go."

Some of the rogues left the she-cat and padded to surround Larkblizzard. "Now, now, forest cat. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

As the rogues closed in on him, two figures came rushing from the sandy path and bowled over a couple of cats. Skystripe and Littlestorm bristled and hissed, ready to fight. "Now, she-cat and...kitten, this doesn't concern you."

"When you threaten our brother," Skystripe hissed, "we make it our business."

"Yeah," Littlestorm agreed. "And how dare you call me a kit. I am a warrior."

A pale gray tom chuckled. "Have no idea what you mean, but whatever you say...kit."

Littlestorm snarled and lunged at the tom, his claws outstretched, swiped at the tom's face, leaving a long scratch. "I told you, I'm a warrior, not a kit!"

Blood trickled down the rogue's face. He spat in anger, then turned. "Let's go. If they want Coryn, they can have her." The rogues turned and rushed toward the twolegplace.

Littlestorm started to run after them, but stopped. "Yeah, that's right," he yowled after them. "You better run!"

Larkblizzard turned to the she-cat, who sat trembling. He noticed scars going up and down her back and flank as well as fresh ones. She had faint scent of milk and dried blood.

"Hello," Larkblizzard meowed, taking a step toward her. "My name is Larkblizzard. What's your name?"

She looked up at him as his sister joined him. "Coryn."

"Why were those rogues torturing you?" Skystripe began sniffing at Coryn's scratches.

The she-cat dropped her eyes to her paws then back up at the warriors. "They've done that ever since I was a kitten. Mother abandoned me in the twolegplace and Muck and his rogues found me, but they're all so cruel and have spent many moons making my life terrible. They'd scratch, bite, and throw me into water. There was one instance when they put me behind a fence that had a vicious dog. It almost killed me. I-" her voice began cracking with sorrow.

Skystripe touched her nose to Coryn's flank fur. "Well, we won't let them hurt, I promise."

Littlestorm came padding up to them. "Why would you let them do that? Why don't you rip their pelts off?"

"I...I do not know how to fight. That was amazing! Where did learn to fight like that?"

"We live in a clan," Skystripe replied. "We're ForestClan warriors, except him," she motioned to Larkblizzard with her tail, "he's our medicine cat apprentice." Coryn cocked her head in confusion. "It means he can heal those scratches and scrapes."

Larkblizzard nudged her to paws. "Come to our camp and we'll take care of you."

The she-cat followed the forest cats back to their camp, where Larkblizzard raced directly for the medicine den to fetch Echoflight.

"Morningpaw," Skystripe began. "Tell Miststar to come here."

A small bracken-colored she-cat nodded and dashed into a hole in a huge oak tree. She then reappeeared, followed by two gray cats, one very pale, and the other much darker.

Well, now," said the dark gray tom, "What have you brought now?"

"This is Coryn," Littlestorm answered. "We rescued her from these rogues who were torturing her."  
The tom shook his head. "Quit bringing in strangers!"

As he prepared to chase away Coryn, the pale gray she-cat lifted her tail. "No, Smokewhisker."

"But Miststar-"

"No cat deserves to be tortured as this one has been. She will stay here until she's learned to fight for herself, unless she wishes to stay for good."

Miststar stood and padded back to her den, and, with a snort, Smokewhisker followed. Before she reached her den, the leader turned. "If you are to live with us, you are to have a proper name. You will be known as Icepath."

* * *

Note: I want to think everybody who gave me great cat ideas. I do not need anymore cats. Every cat currently in stock will eventually be used. Again, thanks! -Fanfictionfan0106


End file.
